In collaboration with Dr. Rudy Leibel (Columbia University, New York) we are exploring whether human homologues of known genetic defects in rodent models of obesity (OB, DB, TUB, Yellow Agouti) are present in adolescent patients with obesity and non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus and their family members.